The invention relates to a magnetic element for use in a magnetic memory device. Elements of this type can be used as a switch and for other purposes, particularly in electronic devices for data processing and related uses. The invention also relates in particular to a memory device and a write head using one or more of the magnetic elements in question.
It is well known that a thin layer of ferromagnetic material can assume two different magnetic orientations, thereby forming a magnetic element switchable between two different states. This effect is used, e.g., in magnetic storage or magnetic memories. However, switching, i.e., reorientation of the magnetization in such a layer requires the application of a magnetic field, usually created by relatively strong currents. This makes conventional elements rather difficult to control. Moreover, the currents tend to cause thermal problems and high power consumption, related effects which are both disadvantageous.
The invention as characterised in claim 1 provides a magnetic element which can be controlled by an electric field. As electric fields are much easier to build up and control and less subject to inertia effects than magnetic fields the element according to the invention can be controlled much easier than a conventional element. Design is also simplified by the fact that the element is driven by voltage rather than current. This makes smaller element sizes feasible and allows higher densities. Used as a memory cell the magnetic element according to the invention offers possibilities for densities not achievable with conventional magnetic elements.
This advantageously provides a magnetic element switchable between two different states which is easier to control than conventional elements.